The Wedding of Overlord Zim and his Love-Pig
by Qirtz Azmi
Summary: "Before we get on to the next person, I would like to say a few words" Dib clears his voice and started his speech, "There's an Irken saying, or so I've been told. An enemy will point a knife to my back, but an Ally shows his blade to my face. What does that mean? Well, I didn't understand it as well at first until my fiance help clarify it for me." (Clarification - ZAGR and DATR)
1. Some Pre-Wedding Talk

**I don't own Invader Zim. I don't own them, but I can still dream~**

**UPDATE: Decided to extend the chapter a bit more, just so it could match the title**

* * *

><p>Dib could never convince himself to like what is going on. For the life of him, he could hardly give the benefit of a doubt to the one who would soon be his brother-in-law. He felt a swirl of emotions deep within him each time he took a step closer to the Wedding ceremony of his sister.<p>

Dib is happy for his sister. Truly. For her to find someone in her life, Dib could not be any happier.

Unfortunately, Dib felt the slight emotions of hostility, animosity and annoyance toward the groom. Who wouldn't be if your sister was getting married to your long-time nemesis.

Dib scrunched his face at the thought of that.

Figuring out her fiance's internal conflict, Tak shook Dib out of his revere. The human's mind was back to reality.

"Sorry, Tak." He apologized.

"I'm not the one you should give apologies to, Dib," she replied, "C'mon, the wedding will be starting soon and we need to get to our places."

The two entered the building where the wedding was being held.

-Next Scene-

"Hail, Tallest Tak and Sire Dib!"

The one who greeted the couple was the leader of Gaz's personal guard, Skoodge

"Skoodge, do you know where my sister is?" Dib asked the short Irken.

"Lady Gaz is in her room down the hall to your left."

Dib nodded and then proceeded to ask his next question, slightly hesitated before speaking, "And...Where is your Overlord?"

"His Greatness is in the opposite direction, to your right, Sire." Skoodge paused for a moment before he continued, "Is there something a matter that you wish to discuss with his Greatness? I would be happy to sent the message."

"No, there's no need of that, Skoodge. It's something personal I wanted to talk to him about." He turned to his fiance and gave her a look for permission.

Tak sighed, "Fine, go and talk to him. We still have some spare time. Just make sure you go straight to Gaz's room afterwards, alright?"

Dib gave a quick peck on Tak's cheek and whispered a brief thanks to her before heading his way. "And try not to kill each other." She added.

He reached to the front the groom's door, which was guarded by two other Irken guards.

"Hail, Sire Dib," They greeted, "What business do you have here?"

"I wanted to speak to Zim about something."

"Uhh..I dunno, I don't think our Overl- wait, hold on for a second," the guard's arm beeped as a message was sent to him. He read through the message and turned to the human, "You may pass. His Greatness is expecting you inside."

The two Irken guards stepped aside and allow Dib to enter the room.

Inside stood a tall Irken, wearing a form-fitted purple armor with a sleeveless robe over it. The robe had some Irken marking or designs. The alien stood in front of the mirror observing himself until he heard the door shut behind him. He slightly turned his head to see behind him to acknowledge the presence, "Dib-Stink, don't you know it is bad luck to see an Overlord before his wedding."

Dib looked at Zim for a moment. The Irken invader have grown in the past decade, just a few centimeters taller than Dib. In fact, Zim is the tallest Irken ever lived (Tak being the second tallest) who is also, what the Irken would called, a _Naturalists;_ an Irken who is able to grow extremely tall from natural growth. Such a thing was never heard of, not since the founding of the empire. But that's beside the point.

Dib thought back to that annoying little alien from back then and how far he had come. Now that _that_ annoying alien is no more little and was to be his brother-in-law, he had to confront Zim with one last thing.

"Zim, I would like for you to listen and listen well." Dib started, "And by the way, there is no such saying."

-Next Scene-

After he had finish talking to Zim, Dib rushed to his sister's room to get ready for the wedding.

"Hail, Sire Dib. Lady Gaz awaits behind the door." greeted an Irken guard in front of the bride's door. Dib gave the Irken nod and headed inside.

Gaz wore a simple strapless wedding dress that fitted with her slender frame. Her hair, which reached just shy below her shoulders, was styled elegantly with the use of the curling irons. With her pale skin, she looked like a porcelain doll, something one would be smart enough not to say in front of the bride's face.

Dib saw his sister standing in front of the mirror, exactly how her husband-to-be was doing moments ago. But instead of the look of confidence that had draped the face of the groom, his sister wore here usual scowl that she had perfected in her younger days. To everyone else, she would seem mad, but those close to her knew she was deep in thought. The look of melancholy.

"I hate my wedding dress." she said.

Dib merely chuckled, "Gaz, you look beautiful. There shouldn't be anything to hate...yet." He walked closer to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Gaz stared deeply into her own reflection. "I...I imagined my wedding to be...different." She caught the expression on her brothers face, "Don't give me that look. Just so you know, every girl fantasized about their wedding day at one point or another. I was just thinking my wedding lacked a few things. Fire, for instances. Grovelling...and maybe some destruction or two."

"Didn't you do that for your bachelorette party?"

"I did, didn't I." Gaz remembered back when the females from her personal guard decided to throw a party for their Mistress, inviting a reluctant Tak and 2 very rare human friends that Gaz kept around.

"C'mon, Gaz. Truth this time. What's wrong?"

Gaz sighed at first before staring back to her reflection, "I..imagined dad being where you are..and mom going on about me growing up too fast and all those cliche wedding moments and junk. Dad would wear his usual lab coat, cause I've never really imagined him without it."

"Gaz.."

"I know, I know, it's stupid. It's just that..."

"Gaz, listen," Dib interrupted. He stayed silent for a moment before continuing, "Remember when we were kids, after mom left?" Gaz slowly nodded her head, "Well, we used to compete for dad's attention with lots of our crazy antics. We'd give each other so much crap we had forgotten why we started in the first place."

"Then after a couple of years passed, we suddenly found ourselves knee-deep into our hobbies, just not caring what we do so long as dad at least gave some form of attention. Then HE showed up and...well."

Dib scratched his head before going on, "What I'm trying to say is, we're not those kids anymore. Look at you, heck, look at me! I'm not that spastic investigator and You; you're far from the anti-social doombringer. No, now you have all these people; not aliens or guards; people who looked up to you and would always be there for you and call upon doom to those who wrong you. You got yourself a family.

"Look, I'm not trying to make you go sappy, cause we both know you don't do sappy, but I'll tell you this; Your husband is a jerk and frankly Dad was as well. The difference is that at least Zim will always be beside who no matter how jerky he gets."

After a few taking in all that Dib had said, she felt herself smile. The rare, genuine smile she'd show to the closest within her small circle.

"There you go," Dib bring up his arm, "Now, let's get going. You've got a jerk to be wed with and I have the honor of sending you off to that jerk, whether I like it or not."

Gaz linked her arm to Dib's and change her expression back to her stoic, cool look. But she whispered something that only her brother could hear.

"Thank you."

Dib smiled. He lead his sister out of the door and headed on their way.

The wedding of Overlord Zim and His Love-Pig, Gaz Membrane, begins.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Back with ANOTHER idea and I'M SORRY!<strong>

**I've been carousing through several fanfics and the sudden urge to write again came up, especially when it comes to one of my recently favorite couple.**

**I've read a few fanfics about them and I'll admit, I adore the idea of Zim and Gaz together. So much so, I decided to just skip the drama and go straight for the wedding. I hope you guys enjoy reading this. I'll do my very best to upload the next chapter and the chapters of my other projects that I've been delaying lately.**

**I've started writing them, but my relationship with writing has always been a love/hate sort of thing, so I'm really sorry for the lateness~**

**Anyways, Y'all don't need to read this AN if you don't want to, it's just me ranting on and stuff.**

**Thanks again for reading and I'll see ya next time**

**Qirtz signing off~ **


	2. You Are Mine

**I don't own Invader Z-**

** QIRTZ DOES NOT OWN ZIM!**

**Shut up, Zim...but it's true...**

* * *

><p>The hall was packed with several chosen human representatives who sat on one side of the room. Their media as well were ready by the side. Opposite were several important galactic races who were cordially invited to the wedding as a form of truce, some of which had also set up their own media crew ready to show it throughout the traverse. There are also allies of Zim and Gaz (the Resisties for one) who took had their tables near the stage.<p>

Tak walked towards the stage and stood behind the podium. She adjusted the mike and observed he surroundings. The guests and the cameras were all on her. Tak stayed cool under all the stares. She can't be a great Tallest if she got a bit of stage-fright, now can she?

The Irken Tallest look beyond the crowd, towards the leader of Gaz's personal guards. Skoodge looked through his messages before shutting it off. He looked up to Tak and gave a thumbs up.

_It's time._

Take cleared her voice and started the ceremony.

"Welcome human dignitaries, galactic race representatives, fellow Irkens, friends and allies. I am the Almighty Tallest Tak and today is a great day for not only my people, but for humanity as well. Today, we bear witness to the start of our races unification and the beginning of a new era. Before I go on, however, I would like to express my best wishes to both the bride and groom.

"Congratulations, Zim for actually finding someone crazy enough to be with you. And as for Gaz, good luck to you, for you will need something to keep you sane enough to be around Zim."

A few chuckles could be heard from the guests. "But jokes aside, I am happy to see the two of you together. There could never be a more suitable match. Well, other than myself and my fiance."

"Now, without further ado, please welcome the Irken Empire's leader, His Almighty Greatness, Overlord Zim."

On cue, the Irken anthem played and everyone turned to the back of the hall to see his Greatness in his most intimidating state. Smoke machine was installed just to add an extra flare for his entrance. Zim does like to make a flashy entrance. Most of the guests stared silently, but the allies and friends he had gathered all cheered and clapped.

Zim reached to the stage. Tak gave her leader a quick salute before she starts introducing the bride. Unfortunately, she was rudely interrupted by a cloaked person pointing his blaster towards the overlord.

"ZIM! D-!" But he only made it that far.

His blaster suddenly exploded and a portal had sucked him in before it disappeared. It ended as quickly as it started.

For those that missed it, this was what happened. As soon as the cloaked assassin pulled out his blaster, Skoodge quickly destroyed the blaster by overloading it while another guard used a portal gun to send the assassin away. To where, no one knows, except Gaz's personal guards and the upper echelon of the Irken Empire.

While the guests were wide-eyed (and a few merely smirked or were unfazed), Zim turned to see who had addressed him.

"What was that?" He had missed what transpired behind him. Besides the wild look on the guests' faces, nothing seemed to be out of place.

"It was nothing, Zim." Tak answered coolly. Zim looked at her and merely shrugged it off.

"Moving on."

"I would like to welcome the soon to be Mistress of the Irken Empire, the renown Doom Bringer of Earth, Her Lady, Gazlene Membrane."

Moonlight Sonata echoed through the hall as Gaz, accompanied by her brother, entered the hall. Eerie and beautiful, a fitting description of Gaz at the moment.

As they walked, Dib can't help but comment, "Would've been nice if you chose a different song."

"You should be lucky I compromised. If it was up to me, I would have picked something from my collection." Gaz whispered back.

"Are you guys getting married or debuting WWE?" A smile graced Gaz's lips for a split second before she went back to her cool demeanor.

The two reached the stage. After a quick hug, Gaz stood next to Zim while Dib took his place to the where Tak was.

"Did anything happened?" he asked.

"Nothing important." Tak replied. Soon, it would be revealed that the assassin was a former Tallest who tried to rebel against Zim during his campaign. His name was forgotten, but Irkens remembered him to be the Tallest in purple. All the guards and Tak knew this, but let him be unless he does something foolish.

Dib nodded and faced the crowd.

"Hello, everyone. I am Dib Membrane, President of the United States of America, Alliance Chairman and brother to the bride. As you all know, we are gathered here today to witness the joining between these two individuals in holy matrimony. I have known these two my whole life and it brings me happiness to see my sister find someone."

_Even if that someone is a jerk_, Dib thought to himself.

"Overlord Zim, will you take Gazlene Membrane to be your Mistress, to be by her side in her weakest state and in her most deadliest, to always support and protect her, and to love and cherish her till death due you part?"

"OF COURSE!" Zim answered, "Zim will take my love-pig as Zim's Mistress, Dib-stin-"

_Whack_

Gaz gave Zim a slap to the back of the head and a death stare before he continued on, "I mean, I do."

"Then, do you, Gazlene Membrane, take this jerk of a-"

_Whack_

Tak mimicked her future sister-in-law's actions on her own lover. Dib rubbed the back of his head and proceeded, "Do you, Gazlene Membrane, take Overlord Zim to be your husband, to be by his side in his weakest state and in his most deadliest, to accept every flaw and success, to always love and cherish him till death due you part?"

"I do." Gaz answered.

"Then, by the power invested in me as one of the world leaders, and with Tallest Tak's permission as one of the leading officer of the Irken Empire, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may...**_kiss_** the bride." Dib spat the last part out, trying his best, but failing, to not show how much he dislike what was to come.

The two lovers faced each other. Zim grasp Gaz's shoulders, closed his eyes and leaned in. Gaz closed her eyes and tip her head a bit. As the distance between the two closed in, memories start to play in their head, moments of their kisses before this. From the first time they kissed, to the many times they would kiss thinking it was their last; the two could feel inside themselves that this kiss will be special.

Slowly but surely, their lips met.

As they kissed, the crowd erupted with cheers. Clapping, cheering, sighs, aws and oohs, sobbing (and one groaning brother). But they did not hear that (especially the groaning brother). They heard the sound of their heartbeats. They felt the warmth of their lips and the feeling spread through their bodies.

For that moment, they felt like they could strip off all their titles. For that moment, there was no Overlord and Mistress, no Soldier and Doom bringer, No Invader or loner. There was only two lovers. There was only Zim and Gaz.

When the moment passed and they seperated, Zim kept his lips just centimeters apart. He whispered three words.

"You Are Mine."

Gaz couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 2. I hope you enjoyed yourselves~<strong>

**It took me some time to write this part and I'm still not confident writing kissing or love scene. Or wedding scenes for that matter. But here's me still hoping that it's good enough.**

**Till next time,**

**Qirtz signing off~**

**p.s, it's not the end yet!**


	3. Zim takes the Stage and

**Must I do this again?**

**SAY IT OR ZIM SHALL EXTERMINATE YOUUUU!**

**Sigh, I don't own Invader Zim**

* * *

><p>The hall buzzed with the noise of silverware clanking, people talking and gobbling on their food. The two newylyweds sat on a table with their in-laws on top of the stage. The table was set as soon as the ceremony ended. On the other side of the stage stood a tall, untouched cake. Gaz had wondered what it was for, but Zim merely said to ignore it.<p>

They were silently occupying themselves with their food, not interacting with one another. This could be due to the unfortunate arrangement of the overlord sitting next to the president.

Dib checked his watch and nudged Zim, who then nudged back and suddenly the two started their petty fights. Sighing, the lovers of the two slapped the back of their heads. Dib and Zim stopped their fight (for now).

"Dib-stink, for what reason do you disturb me? Can't you see Zim is trying to partake in this..." Zim stared quizzically at his food, "delicacy?"

"Zim, it's almost time for the wedding speech." Dib said as he pointed to his watch.

"Is it now? Then go up there and introduce Zim to the masses."

"What? No, you do it! It's your wedding!"

"It is the obligation for the host to introduce their guests. As much as I view Earth as home, I am still Irken, and Irken are still considered aliens to you humans. So, since you are one of the world leaders, it is your obligation to introduce Zim." The Irken overlord reasoned.

Tak nudged to her fiance, "He's right, you know."

"I hate it when he's right." Dib responded bitterly.

"Me too." Tak agreed.

"Me too." Gaz also agreed. Zim turned to her, squinting his eye. Gaz ignored the glare and innocently sipped her drink.

Dib stood up and walked up to the podium with a glass in one hand and a spoon in another.

_Chink Chink Chink_

He tapped the glass to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentleman of all races, I hope you are enjoying your evening," several murmurs could be heard, "Well, from what I can tell, some of you hardly touched your food. Don't be ashamed, I think it's pretty gross as well, and I had cafeteria food from my skool." laughter could be heard from the human side and from some of the personal guards. "Those who do not understand, keep it that way." Gaz made a mental note to doom whoever the caterer was. And the wedding planner.

"I would like to express my thanks to all of you who turned up today. And, to be frank, I never thought a day like this would come. If you had told me a decade ago that my sister will marry an alien, I would have wrap you up in a straight jacket and interrogate you on the alien's whereabouts. Then, I'll laugh to you face and called you crazy. And guys, that is coming from a kid who had been to a mental hospital at one point of his life."

"But here we are, 10 years in the making and my sister not only got herself a husband; humanity is finally able to take a step forward to a new age. Now I would like upon the man of the hour, Irk's leader, and my brother-in-law (he managed to say this without any tone of sarcasm, bitterness or groans), Overlord Zim."

The guests applauded as Zim stood up and made his way to the podium. Dib stood back to allow Zim to take his place. The president whispered something into the overlord.

"Try to refrain insulting humans...or anyone else for that matter."

"Who do you think Zim is?"

"You're right. Just don't insult them enough start a war." Dib patted his nemesis on the shoulder before walking back to his seat.

Zim lean in to the mike.

"Testing...1..2...1..2..." He cleared his throat and started.

"GREETINGS, EARTH WURMS, I AM-OW!"

A flying heel found it's way to the back of the alien overlord. He nursed the wound before staring at the assailant.

"LOVE-PIG! Are you trying to kill Zim before our honeymoon!?" he pointed at his wife, who was standing with another heel in hand.

"ZIM! What are you doing? Are you trying to start a war? Do it again, PROPERLY, or I swear this next heel will fly in between your eyes!" She scolded, pointing her remaining shoe towards her husband. "And apologize."

Zim rubbed his head, sighed to himself and faced the crowd, "My...Apologies. Old habits die hard." He paused when the crowds chuckled. After they were settled, he continued, "For those of you attending today, for those watching this through your television across Earth and throughout the traverse, you may know me as The Almighty Greatness, Overlord Zim, and today, I have finally wedded the very heart of Zim's life. But, to be honest, Zim did not think he would live this long to have achieved such a thing."

"Before all of this happened, Zim had thought that he would die; as an Invader, as a soldier, as an infant, or, as an exile. For that was how Zim's life was before he had come to Earth. Zim knew he was born different from the other Irks. A defective smeet with a broken antenna and a destructive personality. But I would show them. I would show everyone on Irk that Zim is as much as an Invader as the rest of them!"

"When Operation Impending Doom I started, it did not take a whole armada to prevent it. There was no strategy or pre-planning. All Zim needed was an Irken Walker and Zim was able to cripple the whole operation. ZIM! ME! IT WAS GLORIOUS! FIRE AND SCREAMING! THE DESTRUCTION! AHHHAHAHAHAH"

When he was done laughing, he continued his speech, "But luck was not on Zim's side. Instead of being impressed for my talent, the Tallest decided to banished me, to serve in a putrid world for the rest of my existence. I knew I have to make my comeback. The day when Great Assignment came, Zim made his second debut. Zim knew that he would not be welcomed, but I did not care, for I was an Invader, it is in my blood. It was then Zim was assigned to this backwater planet that hardly made their mark on the universe. I had thought it would have been easy to conquer, but I did not expect these...transformation within myself."

"Looking back, Zim should have been thankful to the Tallest. If it wasn't for them, I would not have made it to where I am now. I would not have come to Earth to try and conquer it, nor would I not have met the annoying human who will one day become president. And I would certainly not have met HER."

"I remembered how it happened, when I first found out I fell in love with her. I confronted her, one day, feeling this weird sensation inside of me. I had said to her."

Zim paused and recalled the memory.

* * *

><p><em> "DIB-SISTER!" he shouted, pointing at the violet-haired teenager playing her latest Gameslayer, "Why is it that every time Zim is around you, Zim feels his innards turning heavy and light at the same time? Why is it that the very sight of you rendered Zim's mind to be incapable of speech!? Why, when you are not around, Zim sees your face in Zim's mind and feels this lingering and quenching feeling in my squiggly spooch?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Zim had tried to find the answers himself, but the computer was useless and all the tv shows in the world was too hard to follow. When I confronted her with this, it was at that very moment, I heard music filled my non-existing ears and I knew the answer."<p>

Zim turned to look at his wife and smiled, "Who would have thought that the darkest, most scariest, most evilest girl I have ever known...made the most sweetest sound just from simple laughter." She saw her blush, but Gaz kept her face still, keeping her cold demeanor, "When I was just a smeet, I understood the warm feeling of love from something cold, but that was taken away from me when I was out of the tank. When I nearly destroyed Irk, I felt purpose, but banishment took that away from me as well. When the idea of her being mine came about, I felt both love...and purpose."

He then turned to a somber tone, "Zim wished that it did not take the life of his most loyal friend to have made Zim realized." Dib, Tak, Gaz, Skoodge and the rest of their friends all had their head down.

"The lost of Zim's most trusted friend taught Zim that life is precious and can be quick to disappear. It was his idea, in fact, that I proposed to my love. Zim just wished it wasn't his last one."

* * *

><p><em>A few months back...<em>

_"CURSES, I knew this was a trap!" Zim cried out, hiding behind a wall from the enemy's blasters._

_"If you knew, why didn't you do anything about it!?" Gaz shouted, leaning to the wall just beside him._

_GIR was just staring at the two. He cocked his head. Them he had an idea._

_"MASTAH! Why don't you twos get MARRIED!"_

_"WHAT!?" both Zim and Gaz shouted._

_"That way, you can have a family and a smeet to replace me!"_

_"Why would Zim- wait, Gir! What are you saying!?" Zim asked. He suddenly felt dread filling inside him._

_"No, Gir."_

_But Gir just smiled at the two, "Bye bye." And rushed straight to the enemy, self destructing himself in the process_

_"GIIIIRRR!"_

* * *

><p>Zim opened his eyes as he finished recalling back the memory of GIR's sacrifice all those months ago.<p>

"I miss-"

"MY GREAT REVIVAL!"

The cake bursts opened and out of it came..GIR.

"GIR, I told you to stay quiet!"

"BUT MASTAH! I was boooorreedd~" chided GIR.

Most of the guests were confused, but the ones who knew what was going on were wide-eyed, including Gaz.

Dib, on the other hand, knew about GIR's revival. Along with Tak.

"Mimi, go get GIR off the stage." Tak called out her S.I.R unit. Mimi quickly entered the stage. She pulled out a long wooden stick with a pig doll attached to it. She started swaying the stick in front of Gir, which had hypnotized the littler robot.

"Oooohh, PIGGEH!" He jumped to the pig. The pig suddenly opened itself and trapped Gir inside. Mimi gave a curtsy to the crowd before exiting the stage.

After a long moment of silence, Zim continued his speech, ignoring what had happened.

"I missed him very much. Zim's S.I.R unit had always been the one beside him through my whole ordeal on Earth. Zim would not be here if it wasn't for him. I hope he is in a better place now." he sighed. This was the cue for Gir to unveil himself. It was his own personal present for Gaz, for she had loved the little robot like family. Meanwhile, the robot in question was still inside the pig trap, swaying to and fro while MIMI watched him.

"There were many moments in these last few years where Zim thought he would die, that he would finally exhausted whatever it was that kept him alive. But every time I was nearing to the end, the very thought of you just filled Zim with the will to live."

"Gaz Membrane, My love-pig, My mate, My wife, you are my very reason to live. You have given Zim purpose."

"Thank you." Zim finished his speech. When he finished, a few claps could be heard. Suddenly, the whole hall started to fill with the sound of applause. He looked to the beaming faces of his comrades and then to his wife. She was smiling softly at him. He smiled back and mouthed two words.

Thank You

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of that chapter!<strong>

**Looks like i'm on a roll!**

**Okay, first of all, I'll admit, maybe his speech is a wee bit too long. I might have no talent writing speeches. Wedding speeches.**

**I got confused on how should Zim speak, cause he'd switched between first to third and I tried to mix it up, but I don't know if it works. I have never really heard him speak more than a paragraph and lots and lots of yelling. Hope y'all enjoyed the fic!**

**That's all for now**

**Till next time**

**Qirtz signing off~**


End file.
